


An Afternoon’s Slumber

by twyla



Category: Ensemble Stars
Genre: Fluff, M/M, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 07:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twyla/pseuds/twyla
Summary: Mao dozes off while working late afterschool one day, and Ritsu devises a plan to wake him up.





	An Afternoon’s Slumber

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written Ensemble Stars before, so hopefully they don’t seem too ooc! I love Maoritsu a lot, I just had to write something for them.

It was late afternoon, the orange sun lazily beginning to descend just outside the window of a silent classroom, devoid of all life other than the two boys who still remained inside. Mao Isara was one of them, stuck there late once more, finishing up student council work despite prompts from classmates to head home early if he could (which Mao had politely ignored). The other was Mao’s childhood friend Ritsu Sakuma, who had long since fallen asleep sitting at a desk, face buried in his arms, his light snores muffled by his current position. Mao gave Ritsu a glance and let out a tired sigh, stretching and eyeing his ever large pile of work. It never seemed to end, more and more would come up, giving Mao so much to do he sometimes felt suffocated by his own workload.

Mao let his eyes fall on Ritsu’s sleeping form once more. The other boy looked so relaxed, so carefree. Mao noticed the slow rise and fall of Ritsu’s back as he napped, content and at ease as ever. He felt a sudden wave of calm just watching Ritsu’s steady breathing, and began to realize how tired he himself was. He had been working since early morning until now, after all. Mao attempted to shake himself, knowing he still had stuff to do and that Ritsu would probably rely on him to wake him up later on. But the more he thought about his work, the more tired he became, and he found his eyes slowly wandering over to Ritsu again. 

_How could he possibly be so relaxed?_ Mao thought hazily, once again losing himself in the sleeping form of Ritsu. _Doesn’t he ever get stressed?_ He blinked and yawned, feeling his head and body slowly getting heavier as his eyes remained on Ritsu. Maybe a light nap wouldn’t hurt in the end…

\---

Ritsu blinked his eyes open slowly, a sleepy haze obscuring his vision for a few moments. _Ah. I’m still at school,_ He realized as the world around him began to clear. Ritsu stretched and yawned, limbs still heavy with sleep. _Where’d Maa-kun run off to, it’s too silent…_ The rapid scratching of pencil on paper was usually a clear sign that Mao was in the area, but surprisingly the world sat silent. Ritsu’s question wasn’t left unanswered for long when he heard a soft snore come from a desk not too far off from his own.

Mao had completely passed out on the table, resting his cheek on his arms, messing up the papers that had once been neatly stacked underneath. Some of the boy’s red hair fell lose from the clip that usually held it back, leaving wild strands of it draped across his face.

It was almost too cute of a sight for Ritsu to behold, and he felt his chest swell with warmth. _No fair, Maa-kun… falling asleep on me and looking adorable in the process._

However tempting it may be to watch his Maa-kun doze off, he wouldn’t hear the end of it if Mao found out Ritsu had woken up and didn’t bother to wake him up too. Ritsu lazily rose from his desk and made his way over to where Mao had passed out over his work, breathing steady and features surprisingly calm. 

Ritsu observed the boy’s face for a bit, taking in every feature. He couldn’t remember the last time he had seen Mao so content, sleeping without a care in the world. Ritsu shook Mao’s shoulder gently. “Maa-kun~” He shook him again. “Wake up~ It’s late.”

Ritsu received a soft grunt from Mao, but he remained asleep, seemingly unbothered. Ritsu sighed. He didn’t have the energy to continue shaking Mao, so maybe he could try something else…

A lazy grin spread across Ritsu’s face.

Ritsu leaned in closer to Mao, and brushed a few stray hairs to the side of Mao’s face before cupping his cheek with one hand. Ritsu observed Mao’s face one last time before gently pressing a kiss to his lips. “Time to wake up Maa-kun~” he mumbled softly, still leaned in close to Mao’s face.

Mao’s eyes snapped open, and Ritsu had to hold back a laugh as the boy’s features morphed from surprised, to confused, to flustered in the span of a few seconds. A light pink dusted his cheeks and ears, face warm under Ritsu’s hand. Although Ritsu wouldn’t admit it, his own face felt rather warm as well.

“Ri-Ritsu?” Mao blurted out, face still pink from embarrassment.

“Maa-kun didn’t want to wake up, so I decided to help him out a bit~” Ritsu hummed lightly, backing up from Mao’s face and removing his hand from his cheek.

Mao shook his head, bringing his hand up to feel the spot where Ritsu’s lips had touched. “Geez, you almost gave me a heart attack.” Mao chuckled softly, his eyes refusing to meet Ritsu’s. “But… thanks for waking me up anyways, Ritchan.”


End file.
